The proposed program seeks to enhance knowledge and behavior regarding cancer screening and prevention practices in two New York City communities serving minority populations, Harlem and Washington Heights/Inwood. The principles of "academic detailing" will be utilized to approach and meet with 60 primary care physicians in Harlem and 120 primary care physicians in Washington Heights/Inwood on a twice-yearly basis. Physician co-Investigators will utilize these meetings to educate the community physicians regarding current cancer screening and prevention guidelines and practices. Print materials and mailings will be utilized to reinforce the messages . In parallel, an evening series of workshops will be conducted at central locations in both Harlem and Washington Heights/Inwood three for physicians and three for lay community leaders. Each will focus on a different aspect of cancer prevention or screening (i.e., cancer screening, tobacco smoking cessation, dietary recommendations). In addition, two separate programs for radiologists and ob/gyn's from both communities will be conducted to update them on mammography and gynecologic cancer screening practice guidelines. Pre and post questionnaires will be utilized to assess the educational impact of these programs and to assist in making modifications in workshops in later years.